Lost souls
by iLoVeLoGaN
Summary: AU, fic. Rogue was bought in a mutant slave trade when she was 7, now she's 18 and has escaped into the world and is now on the run.....later meeting up with a young mutant guy named Alistor. PG13 for language and stuff.
1. Meeting someone new

(A/N, Don't own x-men, any of them. But I do own Alistor...... He's myn ^_^)  
  
Chapter one, Lost souls.  
  
The snow had been falling all night, the roads were coverd and slippery for the truckers who passed through the small town all the time. There had already been three acsidents down the road that night.  
  
A man sat next to the window of a bad lighted, diner. His unhuman, crystal blue eyes, like reflectors, looking over the snow which looked slightley orange in the darkness. He ran his eyes over a truck that stopped at the roadside, they never do that. He looked on slightley interested, untill the form of a woman steped down from the steps and landed with a bounce on the snow.  
  
She was wearing a coat that wen't down to her ankles, which had a hood that coverd her whole head, it was green, but looked black in the darkness. She slammed closed the door, and hauled a bag onto her back, then continued on towards the diner, her hood being blown off of her as she walked. She stepped inside and shook the delicate snow flakes from her short auburn hair. She glanced at him quickley and then sat down in a booth. He frowned at the streeks of white hair that framed her face, amused by how natural they looked.  
  
A waitress walked over to the girl, chewing mindlessley on some gum.  
  
"What-d-ya-want?" She said, tapping her foot on the floor and waiting to write something on the small note pad.  
  
"Ah'l have a diet coke please." The girl said quietley.  
  
A southerner, he thought. He looked away and focused on his coffe, then returned to stairing out of the window. He stood up and left some money on the table and walked outside, pulling on a long, red, lether jacket, landing a quick glance of the girl as he strode past. She looked so young, why was she in a place like this? The man walked out into the snow-flake-filled air, his sholder length black hair, catching the delicate snow as his heavy boots padded down the freshley fallen powder across a coverd parking lot. He opend the door to a small blue truck, and jumped inside, smacking the snow off of his heavy black boots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Girl sat inside the diner drinking her coke, she counted how much money she had left. $100. That won't get her far. She finished her coke and looked around, the place was empty, so she dropped some money on the table and left. Walking out into the cold snow, she shiverd and wraped her coat tight to her body. Her breath turning to must infront of her as she looked around to see where she could get her next ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A short yell brought the man in his truck, out of a deep sleep, after falling asleep because he couldn't move his truck out of the snow. He sat up quick and looked out of his window, seeing nothing but snow. He got out of his truck and looked around, hearing the yell again. A frandic.. "Get the hell away from me!"  
  
He followed the sound, into an alley behind a bar and ran towards a man with his hands around a girls neck, the girl from the diner.  
  
"Hay, man, what the hall are you doin!" He said grabbing the drunkn biker by the hair and pulling his hand away from the girls neck, she dropped down gasping.  
  
"The bitch tried ta steel my wollet!"  
  
The drunken man slired as he snatched his hand away. He turned back to the girl on the floor and wen't to kick her, but she got there first and kickd him between the legas, then stood up and backed away as he fell to his knees..  
  
"Thanx Mr, but ah don't need ya help." She said as she turned to run. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Give it." He said raising an eyeberow.  
  
"What?" She said extra innocentley.  
  
"The dudes wallet.... give it back."  
  
"Ah don't know what ya talkin about." She said trying to turn again.  
  
The man pulled her back and reached a hand into her pocket, pulling out a mans wollet and throwing it at him as he lay on the floor.  
  
The girl struggled to get her arm free, then the young man let go and she fell backwards into the snow.  
  
"Jackass!!" She shouted as the man faught back a smile.  
  
"Thief." He calmley and quietley responded.  
  
"Ahm not a thief....."  
  
"So you didn't just try to steel his wollet?" The man said, grabbing the girls arm and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Ah gotta live don't ah."  
  
"Then get a job like everyone els." He said as he brushed snow from her sholder.  
  
"Ah cayn't." She said quietley.  
  
The man stood quietley for a moment, not wanting to press the issue.  
  
"My names Alistor." He said holding out his hand.  
  
"Ahm Rogue." She said takeing the hand in her gloved one and shakeing it. "Where ya headed?" She said inqizitiveley.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "D'no. Why?............. You wonna ride dont you?" He said feeling as if he'd just been suckerd into something.  
  
"Yea, sure that'd be great." She said with a death glair plasterd on her face.  
  
"Where ya goin?"  
  
"As far away from mississippi as possible." She said smileing at Alistor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two drove in silence, slowley along the snow coverd roads. Alistor kept glanceing at Rogue and then back to the road. Was he the onley one not comfortable with the silence? He'd usually be tucked up in some crappy motel room by now sleeping.........But no, now he has miss silent in the passenger seat of his truck. Bummer.  
  
"Do you even sleep?" Alistor said looking at her wide eyes.  
  
"Not much." She replied with a cockey attitued behind her voice and expression.  
  
Alistor saw a sighn for a motel just off the road, so he pulled in.  
  
"Well I do." He said, gettong out of the truck. He walked around the other side and opend the door,. nodding her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alistor walked to his truck, tieing back his long black hair, he wiped out the crinkles in his shirt and leaned against his truck with his arms folded, waiting for Rogue who came out a few moments later. She walked up to him and staired for a moment. His eyes were extreemly blue, like the strange contacts that you can get.  
  
"Are they contacts?" She said throwing her bag into the back of the truck and folding her arms.  
  
"No." He said turning away, slightley embarassed, he'd forgotten how people reacted to his eyes because he hadden't been around them for so long.  
  
He hid his embarresmeant by smirking and turning to her.  
  
"Is that poroxide?" He said nodding at her hair, smirking.  
  
Rogue just scowled at him. "Hell no." She sounded Offended.  
  
He laghed a little and walked around to the drivers side of the truck. They took off again down the road.  
  
"So how old are you?" He ast.  
  
"Ahm 20." He raised an eyebrow. "Fahn, ninteen."  
  
"So your'e 18?" He smiled. The girl just looked at him for a moment then crossed her arms and sank into the seat.  
  
"yea." She said quietley, lookeing away.  
  
"What are ya doin way out hear, hitchin rides with truckers?"  
  
"Ahm just gettin around."  
  
"You running from home?"  
  
"Ah guess ya could say that"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Since summer." She said quietley, pulling at her silkey black gloves.  
  
"Whats with the gloves?"  
  
Rogue looked away. "Security."  
  
Alistor noticed a collar on her neck, mostley coverd by a high neck sweater that she was wearing.  
  
"Whats that?" He said, motioning to the collar. She just pulled up her sweater and leaned against the window, watching the scenery pass bye, as it slowley hypnotised her and she fell asleep with the motion of the truck. 


	2. Trust is easy when youve never done it

"Are you alright kidda?" Alistor said, shakeing Rogues sholder. She was crying and jerking about in her sleep. Rogue jumped up looking around. "You ok?" He said again.  
  
"Yes!" She hissed, then sat up and looked to him.  
  
"Did you sleep last night?"  
  
"No, ah didn't." She answerd quietley, rubbing her dark eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cos ah don't like sleeping. Ah caynt fight back when ahm sleeping."  
  
"What do you mean?" He said, stopping the truck at the side of the road.  
  
Rogue opend her mouth to try and explain, but then closed it again. Then took another breath.  
  
"Ah mean, If someone comes lookin for me, then ah cayn't fight them ta get away."  
  
"Who would come looking for you?"  
  
"How do you feel about mutants." Rogue said, changeing the subject.  
  
Alistor diverted his eyes, and shifted in his seat, Rogue just smiled in relief.  
  
"Your'e a mutant." She said, not asking, just stateing the fact. "Good, cos ahm one aswell."  
  
Alistor looked at her suprised. Sprised that she knew, but also shocked that she just blurted it out. That could get her into so much trouble.  
  
"Oh. Yea....what can you do?" He ast.  
  
"Nothin. Unless this collar comes off, then mah skin is deadley. Ah cayn't touch another liveing thing."  
  
"Security...huh?.." He said looking at her gloves, now understanding what she meant. "So your'e like, running from the military or something?"  
  
"No. Ahm runnin from the mutant slave trade system. Ah used ta be 'owned' bah a rich dude in Mississippi."  
  
"No, way....... how the hell was that alowed."  
  
"It's all black market stuff."  
  
"oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alistor started driveing again, stopping for dinner around 9pm, there was a motel near bye so they stayed there, but Rogue ast to share a room with Alistor, feeling that she could trust the stranger slightley, with him being like her and all. She stepped inside the room and looked around with mock happieness.  
  
"Its allot lake mah room back home." She said looking at the damp stained walls and pealing paper. "Add a few rats, cockroaches and fleas and it will be home." She carried on.  
  
She walked over to the single bed, nearest the bathroom door and bounced on it as she sat down, smotheing her gloved over the crumpled sheets. At least it smelled fresh.  
  
Rogue took to the shower first, the first one she'd had in a long whyl. She'd been sticking to quick wasdowns in bathrooms at gas stations. When she came out, she was wrapped in a long towl, with her clothes wraped up in a ball, soaking wet in her arms. Alistor looked on confused.  
  
"They needed washing." She said normally with a shrug. "Ah onley have two changes of clothes, and ahve been wearin these fer weeks." She said, hanging them up above the fire.  
  
"And your'e sleeping in?" He said, sittin up on his bed, his brow pulled into a concerned frown.  
  
"Mah clothes."  
  
"No your'e not." H e said, getting up and wlking to his bag. He pulled out a white long sleeved button up shirt and walked over to her handing it to her. She smiled and terned around, dropping her towl. Alistir was shocked at her action, but he couldn't take his eyes away from her scard skin.  
  
"Holey shit......what are they? burn scars?" He held out the shirt for her to slip into and looked away when she turned around and buttoned it up. The scars were across her chest aswell.  
  
"Some of em. Its from extremley hat wax being poured into mah skin till it blisterd, then whiped untill it split." She said, as if it were normal. "Whenever ah tried ta get away."  
  
She looked at Alistor who had his back to her. "Whats wrong?" She ast compleatley confused as to why he had his back to her.  
  
"Nothin...." He said spinning around to face her.  
  
"Wha did ya tern away?"  
  
"Cos....... you wern't fully..... coverd." He said awkwardley.  
  
"No-ones ever ternd away before....." She said falling back oto the bed, the shirt feeling like a tent on her freshley cleaned skin. The collar was a thin sheet of metal that bent with her movemeant, it was small and could be passed of as jewelery, but she couldn't take it off.  
  
"How long were you there?" He ast, returning to his side of the room.  
  
"About 12 years..... give or take a year." She said, pulling her knees to her chest inside the shirt. 


	3. Crystal vision

-Crystal vision.  
  
Rogue stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a apir of tight leg, black, trousers, that toucked into some huge black boots, along with a long black halter top. She was brushing her hair as she handed Alistor his shirt back.  
  
"Nah, you can keep it." He said with a smile on his face that never seemed to fade.  
  
"Ya sure? It's a nice shirt...."  
  
"I know. But you need it more than I do."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She shrugged and folded it into her bag, along with her, now dried, clean clothes. She pulled on some elbow length black gloves and put on her long green coat, pulling up the hood, she looked at him sitting on the bed watching her.  
  
"Ya ready ta go?"  
  
"Yea..." He said standing up and grabbing his bag. They walked out into the snow and got to Alistors truck, they took off.  
  
The whole day that they were travelling in the truck, Alistor told Rogue stories of meeting strange people he'd met on his travels since he was 16 when he ran away from his foster parents. Rogue found every story facinateing and hilarious. She hadnt ever had a proper adult conversation with anyone in her whole life, she was always treated like something you just stepped in, or in the eirly years, just like a child. Alistor spoke to her like an equal, and she liked that.  
  
"Ahm kinda hungrey Alistor." She said quietly.  
  
"Im not supprised. You onley had a coke the whole time ive seen you."  
  
"Well, ah don't eat much."  
  
"Thats why youre so skinny."  
  
"Hey!" She shouted. "Well ah don't care."  
  
"Ill buy lunch then....."  
  
"Ah aint gonna argue." She smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue got out of the truck, and stepped onto the ice. She pushed off and slid across the surface with a smile. Alistor stopped and watched her, running his crystal blue eyes over her face as she smiled, the sun glinting off her eyes. "Ah love the ice." She said softly, noticeing the questining look on Alistors face. He stepped onto the iced surface and slid uneasily overit in his huge boots. Rogue Grabbed his arm to stedy him and he stood up straight. They both skidded over to the snow and walked laghing into the diner, which was praktically empty.  
  
"Ahm sorry, ah must act like a real kid."  
  
"You have every right too." Alistor said, noticeing a waitress cumming over so he moved his eys to the menue and spoke to her withought looking at her, hideing his eyes from her. Rogue looked at him puzzleingley.  
  
"Wha do ya do that?" She ast quietley.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wha do ya hide your'e eyes..... there so-"  
  
"Freekey.....creepy even."  
  
"No, there unique, and beutiful." She stopped.......Butiful? Did guys like hearing that any part of them was beutifull, duh!  
  
She blushed and smiled to hide it, seeing Alistors eyes compleatley fixed on her. He cleared his throught and picked a spot on the table to look at.  
  
"You thought they were weerd..... you ast me if I was wearing contacts." He said quietley, almost wispering.  
  
"Thats cos there so bright..... and they reflect so much light.....ah like um." She said shrugging it off. Alistor looked outside the window, seeing the snow as the sun beamed at it, melting it quickley. Rogue Looked at him stairing out of the window, her eyes searching for reasons as to why he is how he is, always so happy and smileing. He pulled back his long black hair, into a band looked to her with a beaming smile. He looked around the place and noticed onley two other people in the diner, sitting at the counter reading newspaper.  
  
Alistors eyes focused on a title and zoomed in his focus on the small words untill they were large and clear, his smile dropped. "The anti mutand terrorist gang have his town after town, brutally beating any mutants, or people acused of being mutants. Some say that they are out to kill after 8 of the 15 mutant victims died either on arival to the hospitals, or in the ER because doctors refused to operate on them." Was what the words were.  
  
Alistor swallowed hard and stood up, mouting 'I'll be right back' to Rogue as he walked outside. He took a deep breath and rubbed his neck as he walked into the chemist of the small town, picking up some brown contacts and a news paper, not looking at the man behind the counter as he paid and walked out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat twidleing her thombs and tapping her feet as she looked around at the two men at the counter stairing at her. She took in a shakey breath and tapped her gloved fingers on the table, seeing one man stand up and walk over, sitting across from her in Alistor's seat.  
  
"Wha-d-you wan't." She naped at him as he smiled with a creepy grin showing his teeth.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?" He said running his eyes over her.  
  
"Go away." She said, crossing her arms and looking out of the window.  
  
"Whats a beuty like you doing out hear anyway?"  
  
"Tryna get away from scum like you, now leave me alone!"  
  
The man took her hand and pulled ath the glove. Rogue stood up and glaired at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN!" She shouted at him, as the other man at the counter laghed.  
  
"Oh nothin, mutie." Rogue wen't cold at the statemeant and snatched back her glove, turning to leave the diner, but the man grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Gripping her small arm so tight that she swar she heard the bone snap. He pulled her into a back room of the diner and closed the door. He placed his hand around Rogues neck, and pushed her back into the wall, pressing his huge form against her, so as she couldn't move, and hardley breath.  
  
"I know who you are..... and theres a pritty figure of a reward for takeing you back." The trucker said as he breathed his soure coffe breath on her, makeing her feel sick.  
  
"But Im gonna have some fun before I let you go." He said throwing her into another wall, with force. Then he started booting her in the stomack.  
  
Whyl he was kicking her, she had acsidentaly bitted on her tong, and her mouth was filling with bood, so she spat it in his face when he bent down to mock her some more. He jumped back cussing and wipeing pesperatley at his face as Rogue stumbled up, clutching her unmovering arm, which was layn across her ribcage. With her other hand, she weekley picked up a pan, and gatherd the strength ro hit him, 3 times over the head with it, before gathering herself and walking out of the door, into the caffe. She straightend up and looked around, then walked out of the diner wipeing her blood from her mouth. She stumbled desperatley through the snow to where the truck was parkd and slid down beside the locked door, clutching her ribs as she quietly yelled out in pain. She spatout and saw Alistor heading towards the diner, but he noticed her and ran over to her, kneeling in the snow infront of her.  
  
"Holey shit! What happend?!" He said watching her spit out some blood and struggle to breath.  
  
"Mutant haters...... the usual. That dumbass trucker took........aaaahh! We need ta get outa hear before they find him." She forced out the words as she tried to stand.  
  
Alistor supported her, and helped her into the truck, then sped off.  
  
(A/N: ooooooooooo, thanx for reviews....... soeey abaout spellings, but i don't have a spell check....) 


	4. Running away

(A/N: Yes. yes, yes, there will be flashbacks soon, possabley in the next chapter..... they are being worked on right as we speak---read, whatever. thank you for all the reviews. Have fun!)  
  
Rnning away.  
  
Alistor kept glanceing at Rogue as she brethed heavily and hard, trying to ease the pain in her ribs. Where they broken? They felt broken. Alistor drove about 40 miles before stopping at a motel in the middle of no- where. After getting keys from the front desk, he carried Rogue into the room, and placed her on one of the beds, acsidentally pulling up her shirt. He saw the dark bruises all over her ribs and in that area.  
  
"Oh, shit that don't look good." He said, hovering his fingers near the disscolouration.  
  
Rogues breathing eased as she lay on the bed quite still. She looked at his worried face and forced out a smile.  
  
"Relax sugah, ahv'e had allot worse before." She winced and looked back at him.  
  
Alistor wen't into the bathroom and held a wash cloth under the warm water, then returned to the room. He kneeled down by th bed and pushed her platinum locks aside, then wiped away the dried blood from her mouth, and dabbed at the small split in her lip.  
  
"Damn." He said, agin looking to the bruises. "So what happend?" He took off his boots, and sat on the wooden floor by her bed.  
  
"Some trucker guy grabbed me and pulled me into the stockroom of the diner, and then beat the crap outa me." She said grogiley.  
  
"You said, we have to get outa hear before they find him..... what did you...." His voice trailed off, he was curious but he didn't wan't to know.  
  
"Ah hit im a few times with a fryin pan. He wen't down, and ah ran out, so ah don't know what damage ah did to im." Rogue winced again as a sharp pain shot across her ribs, makeing her tense up and clutch onto the bedsheets.  
  
Alistor ran his eyes over her. "Would pain killers help?" He ast, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Yea, if there horse tranquilisers. Think ya can get some of them?" She said, pushing out the joke. "Nah sugah, ah don't think they'l do any good withought me overdoseing...."  
  
"Then Ill take you to a hospital,"  
  
"No!" She snaped.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cos theyl take off mah collar, and then ahl be back at squair one, pluss he'll be looking for me there."  
  
"Ok, then what can I do?" H said, raising up onto his knees.  
  
"Nuthin sugah. Ahl be fine." She said as she closed her eyes and straingley drifted off to sleep. More like passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up, feeling stiff and in pain. She sat up, clutching her ribs, and wen't into the bathroom. She showerd as best she could, the warm water easing the pain a litle, and changed into her jeans and red halter top, folding her other clothes into her bag. She put on her coat and pulled up her hood, then wen't in search of some kind of chemist or something. She walked into the motel office, catching a smile from the old man behind the desk.  
  
"Morning dear. Did you and your'e boyfriend sleep well?" The man said warmley.  
  
"Oh, he's not mah boyfriend. The room was fine tho." She smiled to him, as best she could with a split lip.  
  
"You looking for something?" He said to her.  
  
"Yea, ah need a chemist or somethin,. and ah was juss lookin fer a map." She said quietly, trying not to disturb the silence of the place.  
  
The man stood up and smiled, then walked into a room, opening the door. "Hear you go dear, the local chemist." He said guesturing to the small shop like room.  
  
Rogue smiled and walked inside, picking up some strong pain killers and something to eat. She still hadn't eaten in days. She picked up something for Alistor aswell, and set them on the desk as the man priced them up.  
  
"Thats $20 exactley miss."  
  
"Thank you." She said smileing at the man, and the walked back to the room, where Alistor was still asleep in his bed.  
  
She walked over and sat on the bed, still winceing the whole time, at any bit of movemeant. She opend the packet of pills and took two, with a moutfull of diet coke. Then she shook Alistors sholder gentley, and smiled when his cristal blue eyes focused on her. She handed him the cerial and milk that she had picked up from the store, and then taped his hand before walking across the room to the kitchen area, takeing out two bowles and two spoons, then she carried them back to Alistors bed and sat on the end. Alistor sat up streatching and then watched Rogue as she poured the cerial and milk, then handed the bowl to him with a worm smile.  
  
"There ya go sugah. Ya must be hungrey." She said quietley as she pulled her feet onto his bed and began to eat her brekfast.  
  
"Thanx." He smiled. " You feeling better now?"  
  
"Yea, ahl be even better in 20 minuets or so, ah just got some pain killers.....ah gave in ta chemical aid," She smiled. Alistor smiled back, and waited in the silence before talking again.  
  
"So what was it like. Back in mississippi?"  
  
"I hated it. Every minuet of the day and night ah was up doin somethin, ah heardley ever slept, or ate."  
  
"How many people.......err?"  
  
"Owned me?"  
  
"Well, yea, if thats what you called it?"  
  
"Well, ah cayn't realy remember, but ah know ah stopped countin' at seven, when ah was younger. But the rich guy that ah was with last,... ah was workin for him since ah was 13."  
  
"Thats real shitty."  
  
"Ah know. Ah onley ever went out once a week ta do any shoppin' they needed, and even then ah was watched bah a trained gun! Ass holes!" She snaped the last words.  
  
"So how did you escape?"  
  
Rogue moved her eyes from her food to Alistor. Why was he so interested? She took her bowl to the sink and washed it, egnoring his question. Alistor got the hint and picked up the paper from the day before.  
  
"Hay, it says hear that theres this group of mutants called the x-men, who are up for trial in Bayville. Aparentley, there intentions are good, but normal people keep getting caught in thair battles. So they got arested..... well some of them. And theres this old guy called Proffeser Xavior, he owns a school or something for mutants. And he's welcoming anyone." He looked at Rogue, who took his empty bowl and washed that too.  
  
"So?" She said, wondering why he was telling her.  
  
"So, do you wonna go?"  
  
"To Xaviors?"  
  
"Yea..... could be good for.... ya know, maybe he could help you out."  
  
"What? Could he stop those guys from lookin for me? Ah don't think so." She smiled, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
Alistor shrugged and smiled at her. "Ok." Then the phone rang. Alistor looked at it and frowned. Then looked to Rogue.  
  
"Hello?" Alistor said wearily as he answerd the ringing menace.  
  
"Hello, Its the front desk calling. I sugest you and youre friend leave right now. Someone just called, looking for the girl, and I don't think it was a good thing that I told him she was staying hear. I know what you are, so go now before they get hear!" The old man from the front desk hung up, and Alistor didn't wait, he grabbed thair bags and draged Rogue to the truck, then got in. They watched as a black car drove into the parking lot. Two men got out wearing suits, makeing Rogue pull up her hood and start to shake. She watched as the men walk into the front desk, then they heard a gunshot.  
  
"Go!!" She screamed. She didn't know what the old man had said on the phone, but she recognised the men.  
  
Alistor pressed his foot down on the gas, makeing the wheels spin and screech berfore they actually satrted moveing. They sped away, seeing the two men comming out of the motel office, and watch them as they left. 


	5. Safe in the City?

(A/N Okay, I had this realy crappy spellchecker, and I ran this chapter through it, and it didn't do much good, but anyways, it messed up my comp, so im withought one again, anyway, i should be getting one soon, but untill then, I apologise for any.....all mistakes. Oh, and theres this story that you should check out, if you haven't already....its called. the devil went down to bayville. and its a devil may cry/x-men evolution crossover.....its genious..... hope they don't mind me mentioning it *cringes* oh well, have fun.)  
  
Safe in the city.  
  
Alistor drove as fast as possible, takeing the corners of the road dangerously sharp as he frantically checked his mirrors for the black car that he suspected was following them. Rogue was shaken and breathing heavy, an anxiety attack.  
  
"Are you ok Rogue?" Alistor said, noticing the panic breathing.  
  
Rogue shook her head and clutched the cloth around her chest whys skulduggery her eyes closed, thud to stop the tightness in her chest, trying to force air into her lungs. She couldn't go back, she wouldn't. She was beginning to get light headed as hot tears ran down her almost grey, coloured face. Alistor cheshunt his mirror one last time, they wernt there, so he slowed a bit so as they wen't going dangerously fast, then he looked over to Rogue, who was finally getting control of her breathing. She leaned her head against the window and wiped away the tears, and then turned to Alistor, her emerald green eyes flickering in the sunlight.  
  
"Ah cayn't go back Alistor, ah won't." She said, catching a tear before it ran down her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you go without a fight, I swear." He said, then deverted his eyes to the road. "I think we should head to the Xavior place. Maybe,.... I don't know. Maybe he could keep you safe?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Bayville, New York."  
  
"Alright, how long wilco it be before we get there?"  
  
"Well, if we don't stop tonight, then we can reach it by 4am......"  
  
"Will you be able to drive for that long?"  
  
"I think I could..... I don't know."  
  
"You could just drop me off at the next gas station and be on your way y'know." She said quietly. "Ah know ahm allot ta deal with, but ah can get away from these guys, ahve done it before-"  
  
"No! Im not havel that on my conchience. Im gonna get you to the Xavior place, safely."  
  
"Thanks....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alistor drove all day. They were already in New York, but thair destination was still a few hour's off, and Alistors eyes were falling. His eyes were almost closed when Rogue touched his arm.  
  
"Ah think we can stop now Alistor, were in the middle of a city, ah doubt they can find us." Rogue said softly.  
  
They pulled into a parking lot and looked around the streets, Rogue got out of the truck and looked around at the huge buildings and all the lights. The online time she'd ever seen a city was when she caught glimpses of them on tv. She smiled and looked at Alistor.  
  
"Would ya mind if ah wen't to look around whys you get some sleep?" She said, still smileless brightly.  
  
"Is that realy a good idea?"  
  
Rogues smile droped. "Ah guess not.... never mind, ah can always do it some other time." She forced on a smile and took her bag from the truck, then headed towards a hotel.  
  
Alistor bucked them into a double room. Rogue slung her bag onto the floor and wen't to the window, looking down into the streets from thair 8th story room. She pressed her hands against the window and smiled at the sight of the city streets.  
  
"This is amazing!" She said, twisting to look at Alistor who had crashed on the bed, not asleep, but not quite awake ithunn.  
  
Rogue shook her head and walked over to him, manuvering him onto the bed. She pulled off his coat and boots, and pulled the cover over him, brushing some hair from his face. He didn't flinch or anything when she ran her fingers along his cheek, so she guessed that he was asleep, so she got up and left the room.  
  
She wanders along the streets, remediable where her hotel was. She wasn't looking where she was going, and she walked into a guy who was wearing red sunglasses, even tho it was dark. obviously he wasn't looking either, and he fell, his glassed spinning across the floor.  
  
"Ahm sorry!" She said as she jumped up, she tripersonal over a concrete slab thackeray was pokelogan up from the floor, and fell down again, hearing a *crunch*. The guy on the floor cringed.  
  
"Oh, please tell me that you didn't just break my glasses....."  
  
"If ah told ya that.....ahd be lyin...." She said as she picked up the broken glasses as she bit her lip.  
  
The man stood up and held his hands out to find the wall. *Shit, he's a blind guy!* She thought. Then watched him as he leaned against the wall. Rogue took his arm and lead him back to her hotel room, where he could use the phone to call for help. He stumbled his way to bed and sat down.  
  
"So, are you, blind or somethin?" She said sheepishly.  
  
"Yea, right now I am." The guy said sounding slightly peeved.  
  
"Ahm sorry! God, ah wasn't spectin anyone ta be there." She said with attitude.  
  
The guy bit on his lip, he was being quite rude, it was an acsident after all.  
  
"Whats your name?" He said, hearing the phone be slammed down next to him.  
  
"Mah names Rogue." She said bluntly.  
  
"Im Scott. Scott Summers."  
  
Rogue looked to him, and took his hand, shaken it. She handed him the reciver of the phone, but didn't get any further, because two men wearing black suits burst through the door. Alistor jumped up and saw the two men grab Rogue and slam her into the wall. Alistor ran at the men, as one of temblor pointed a gun, with a silencer on it, at him. In a split second, Alistor was covoured in black crystal, and surrounded by a swurling white light that sounded like wind whipping around. The gun wen't off, and the other man dragged Rogue out, hearing muffled screams from her, Alistor punched the guy with the gun, in the face as the bullet ricci from the surface of the crystal. Alistor stopped dead when the other man held a gun to Rogues head.  
  
"Move, and I will put her down!" The man said, and at that point, a strange sound and a red beam of light shot passed him and hit the man holding Rogue, sending him crashing into the wall on the landing. Rogue saw four more men running down the corradoor, and looked at Alistor, then ran down the corradoor, being so wrapped up in fear, that she didn't even think about waiting for him.  
  
Rogue ran out into the street, and down a alley way, with a dead end. The men closed her in, and she backed into a wall, then screamed at the top of her lungs as they got closer to her. Something snapped inside of her, and she was riddled with the will to remain free, so she began to fight for her life.  
  
She grabs the first man, who wasn't expecting it, and swoon him into the wall, head first with a crack and a croak, she broke his neck, and he was dead instantly. She leaped at the second man, swinging around him, and hitting the other two men in the chest, then she brought her knee upto the mans stomach, digging it in so deep, then twisted his neck, hearing a snap.  
  
She was jumped on by the other two men, and she kicked one between the legaspi, then swoon her head back, breaking the other guys nose, then swoon her heavy boots at the mans head, crushing his skull sndmsg hearing a thud as he hit the ground. Then she twisted and put her foot trough the other mans chest, then fell to her knees, seeing the 4 bodys around her.  
  
Alistor ran down the alley, and stopped, seeing Rogue hugging her knees and rocking amoungst the bodies. He ran to her and fell to his knees beside her, his hair falling over his face.  
  
"Rogue..." He said softly trying to snap her out of her days.  
  
She jumped when she finally realised her was there, and was scared at first, but then saw his crystal blue eyes and calmed immediately. She glanced around, her eyes welling up.  
  
"Look what ah did..... Ahm gonna be locked up for the rest of mah life..." She said, her voice shaky.  
  
Alistor grabbed her arm and ran with her out of the alley, looking around, for any witnesses. He pushed her hair aside then brought her face up to meet his.  
  
"If you get acused, then I'll go down for it." He said, stairing into her eyes. He pulled her back to the hotel room and grabbed thair bags, then helped Scott, who was awkwardly sitting alone in the room, outside. They found out that he lived at the Xavior institute, and drove him terebene in Alistors truck. 


	6. Inside dreams

(A/N .....Alistor, is my charactor, I invented him, (he he, invented) erm, he was based on someone who i see allot around my local music shop......ha ha, he's gorgeous.....*clears throught.* If you wonna use him....(not that you do or anything but someone might *shruggs*....) just ask me, and I will answer you directley...I like my charactor....don't you?......Anyway, on with the story.....I bable to much! *shakes head at self*)  
  
Inside dreams.  
  
Rogue found herself in a nightmare, one that was familiar to her. The same one she had been haveing since she ran away from her captor. She was scrubbing at the floor with a mop, trying to clean up whatever had been spilled over in the kitchen. The room was cold, it was winter outside. Rogue set down the mop and sat on the bench, her hands were blisterd from the acid that was poured on her the night before, for telling her boss to 'go blow a dog'. The acid burnt, but she was used to the pain, so she just marveld at the blisters, when she heard a scream from down in the cellar. She ran down, knowing the scream was from a young girl who thay had braught in the day before. She was a fire starter, and she was very stubourn, she wouldnt be 'broke' as they called it. She was just so strong willed that she wouldn't give into them.  
  
Rogue sat on the steps, whatching Bruice and Jimmy (Brothers in the family which she served.) beat the shit out of the girl. Rogue cringed with every bit of contact, but she couldn't help, the last time she tried taught her not to. They helled her in ice water for 5 houres compleatley naked, not onley was it painfull, but it was degradeing aswell.  
  
The girl stood up, stuborn to the end, untill Bruice finally lost his temper and picked up some sheers from the side of them, and dug them into the girls stomach, then laghed as she fell to the groung coughing up blood untill her movemeant stopped and she was deadley still. Rogue gasped, and tripped backwards as she tried to get away, the girl was onley 9 years old. This got Bruice and Jimmy's attention, and Jimmy ran up the steps with a knife inhand and went to plunge-Rogue sat up screaming, a cold sweat covering her body as she shook with fear.  
  
Rogue stood up, unsure of where she was, the dream had never gotten that into detail before. She held her arms and backed into a corner, crouching down so as her knees were pulled to her chest, and her eyes were clenched tightley in the darkness. Then the lights wen't on, and the man from eirlier that day stood in the doorway, with his hands on his new pair of ruby coloured glasses.  
  
Rogue cover her eyes and remained shakeing, huddled in the corner of the room. Her hand found its way to her stomach, where she ran her fingers over a scar in the skin. At least she didn't dream the pain, or the operation to stop her from bleeding to death.  
  
Alistor pushed his way into the room and skidded down infront of Rogue. He looked at her concerned, with his hand on her arm. She looked at him, her eyes were glazed and confused, but it was all comming back to her now.  
  
"Alistor?" She wisperd, shakeing off the confusion.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Rogue looked at the three people standing in the doorway, Scott Summers, a woman with white hair and dark skin, and an older looking man..... Logan was his name, she recalled.  
  
"Ahm fine.......ahm sorry, ah didn't mean ta wake anyone....."  
  
"Sssshh, it's ok, they don't mind, come on, lets get you back to bed ok?"  
  
Rogue just nodded and let Alistor help her up and lead her over to the bed. When he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm, and ast him to stay. Alistor smiled at her and sat down on the bed and watched her as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep again, everyone els backed off, out of the room...panic was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up to find a blinding light in her eyes. The sun was always stronger when there was snow on the ground. She sat up and streatched, tugging at the long white shirt that she was wearing. She yawned and turned to Alistor who was still sleeping soundley. She got up and slipped on her pants underneath her shirt, and tied back her hair with the band that Alistor always kept around his wrist. She went out of the room and down the hall, half exploring as she made her way down the stairs, he bere feet tapping on the smoth floors.  
  
She walked passed a room, then noticed that there was someone in there, so she stepped back a litle and looked inside, seeing Scott and a girl with red hair talking. She was about to walk away when Scott called her in. He smiled at her and introduced the girl as Jean Greay. Rogue sat down at the table and smiled at the two, she didn't want to be there.  
  
"So, what are you doing in Bayville Rogue?" The girl said, not exactley sounding friendley.  
  
"Ah was lookin fer this place actually." She said quietley and politley.  
  
"Oh..... well, make yourself at home." She spat out, the left the room.  
  
"Im sorry about her. I don't know what her problem is." Scott said. "So, how did you sleep....after last night."  
  
"Ah don't remember, so ah must have just fallen back to sleep........Erm...ahm sorry about yer glasses last night."  
  
"No problem, the proffeser always has a spair pair for me hear anyway." He smiled and sipped on his tea. "So who's the guy your with?"  
  
"Alistor?.... Oh, he helped me out with some guy back near Mississipi, and ah kinda tagged along with im....."  
  
"So you don't actually know him?"  
  
"Well enough ta know he's a nice guy.....why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just never got anything out of him when he met the proff last night."  
  
"He dosent like talkin about himself.... ah think he has an issue with his past or somethin' cause he-" She stopped abruptel, why was she telling him this? "Ahm, gonna go take a shower or somethin', ah guess ahl see ya later."  
  
"Yea, sure, ok." He said as she hurried out of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue found herself in the cellar of the house where she lived before she escaped. The frame was frozen on the instant that Jimmy plunged the knife into her stomach. She looked around the room, seeing the girl on the floor, her eyes wide open in fear, laying in a pool of blood. She didn't deserve it, all she did was, wan't to be free. Rogue stood up and walked around Bruice, his huge bulkey form was tensed, paniced almost. Then she walked up to Jimmy, and the scene started again, she saw the knife being plunged into her stomach, heard the sound of herself gargleing blood. How the hell did she servive that.  
  
Rogue opend her eyes quickley, hearing a knock on the door, behind the sound of the running water., and feeling the cold droplets hit her skin. She brought her head off of the tiles and turned off the water. Alistor was behind the door, asking if she was ok. She said she was, and stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towl. She unlocked the door and motiond him in as she wrapped another towl around her hair.  
  
"Are you ok?" He said with concern. "Ive been calling to you for 5 minuets."  
  
"Yea, sure ah am." She said, forceing on a smile "Ah juss fell asleep in the shower." She picked up the black band from the counter and handed it to Alistor. "Heah, ah took it this monin."  
  
Alistor smiled and took it, then tied his hair back. "So what was the dream about?"  
  
"Huh?" Rogue said, knowing exactley what he said. "What dream?"  
  
"The one from last night...." Alistor saw the diversion in her eyes. "Never mind." He said, then turned to leave her to get dressed......wait...."Hay Rogue, do you have any clean clothes?" He ast.  
  
"No, ah don't. Ah juss figures ahd hang around in the shirt ya gave me all day. Ah don't think ah wonna leave the room anyway."  
  
"But, isnt there tests and things that that Xavior guy wants to do?"  
  
"He can wait till tomorrow cayn't he?"  
  
"Actually, he sen't me up to get you."  
  
"Oh." She said, looking to her damp bere feet.  
  
"Ive got an idea.......Its stupid, but its all I can think of right now." Alistor said as he ran out of the bathroom, and returned moments later, holding a pair of huge and heavy baggy jeans. He handed them to her, along with a belt and a deep green shirt. He smiled with mischeif and backed out of the room closeing the door behind him.  
  
Rogue laghed and looked at his clothes, then shook her head. It realy was a stupid idea. Anyway, she pulled on the pants, which were over 3 sizes too big. Alistor didn't look that big, but he did look well toned. She tied the belt as tight as it would go, the slipped on the shirt, which could have been a whole room over her small frame. She stood looking in the mirror for a second. She looked like a pile of laundrey, so she tied the ends of the shirt together, not realiseing that her middle was now showing.  
  
Rogue stepped out of the bathroom, and Alistor pulled himself out of his lean and looked her over. Even when the clothes wernt hers, she managed to look good. Then he noticed a scar on her stomach, it looked new-ish..... maybe half a year old. Alistor frowned a litled, and Rogue followed his eyes.  
  
"It's a long story sugah. One of which ah aint gonna tell ya." She said, pulling down the shirt.  
  
"Im sorry.......I just-"  
  
"Don't worrie about it Ali. Jeeze, Its just a scar." She said, walking over to him, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him along the corradoor, the jeans covering her feet. They were way too long.  
  
(A/N eh eh eh, Rogue needs a shopping trip. Sorry for mistakes.....I know, I suck.....And thanks for all the reviews..... This took so long cos I am so blocked!!! I cant think of anything.....this took me agaes! Anyway, Ill update as soon as I can think of something.) 


	7. Shopping

Shopping!!!  
  
Rogue spent all day in the sub levels of the mantion, haveing tests and examinations about her mutation, and the collar which she wore around her neck. Proffeser Xavior rolled into the examining room, greeting the girl with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Rogue." He said.  
  
"Mornin' proffeser." She replied, almost cheirfully.  
  
"Did you sleep okay....after your......dream?"  
  
"Yes. Ah did........When will these tests be done proffeser, ah realy don't like needles and things."  
  
"Yes, I know. You are free to leave, but... would you like that collar of yours removing first?"  
  
"No. Ahm too dangerous withought it." She said as she staired at her hands.  
  
"We can have something els to do the same thing.....such as bracelets or something."  
  
"Ok. But untill then ah think it would be safer to keep it on."  
  
"Aah, well you see. That cant be done. The electric pulses in the chocker are fadeing, and so....sooner or later, it will simpley stop working...... And from what I can tell, it will be sooner."  
  
Rogue looked to her feet and sighed. Her life was about to get worse.  
  
"Don't worry. The new restrictors will be hear in just over a month. Untill then though...I think you should take the propper pracortions, just incase youre collar does stop working."  
  
"Thank you proffeser." Rogue said quietley with a nod, then slid off the table and walked towards the doors, where she saw Alistor on his way in. She smiled at him and walked passesd him, so he followed, staying at her side, wondering why she was so quiet.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He ast, slipping his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Nothin'." She forced a smile at him, then linked her arm through his. "Wonna go shoppin'?"  
  
"Errr-"  
  
"Come on, ah got some cash and ah need some clothes....... come on ya jackass, ah cayn't go alone, ahm bein' hunted down remember." She said, putting on a fake pout.  
  
Alistor shook his head with a smile. "Fine. But you owe me."  
  
"Great, now ah just need somethin ta go out in."  
  
Rogue pulled Alistor along as he stumbled after her, thinking that he was going to regret this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue borrowed some clothes off a girl named Kitty Pryde. Unfortunatley, she was stuck with a pink sweater and some red and black checkerd trousers. She didn't mind the pants, but the shirt bugged the hell out of her, she didn't like pink.  
  
She was walking around the store, looking at the clothes, and ocasionally glanceing at Alistor who stood at the doors rocking on the heels of his boots, nervousley. Sometimes flashing an uneasey smile at the girls that were passing and looking at him.  
  
Alistor looked over at Rogue who apeard to be snickering to herself, he couldnt help but smile, she was laghing at him. He tied back his long black hair and walked over to her.  
  
"If your gonna lagh at me all the time, then Im gonna go and leave you hear on your own." He said with a smile.  
  
"Ah cayn't help it, ya just look so outa place. Yer the onley guy in heah." She chuckled.  
  
Alistor pulled up a yellow halter top and frowned at it. Then put it back on the rack, shakeing his head. "So, have you found anything yet?"  
  
"Yea, ah have." She smiled at him, as a young woman walked passed him and smiled flirtatiousley. Alistor saw her and let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Im outa hear." He said, trying not to burst out laghing. Rogue grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the checkout. "Please, let me leave." He wisperd, seeing another couple of girls checking him out. It made him nervous.  
  
"Na uh sugah. Ya can stck it out lahke everyone els." She smiled, shoveing a bunch of clothes into his arms. She watched him turn a light shade of red when an older woman walked passed and smiled, shoohing him a 'high cutie' look.  
  
"This isn't normal." He wisperd to Rogue as he placed the clothes on the counter.  
  
"Sure it is." She smiled at him. "Your a cute guy in the middle of a clothes store."  
  
"Yea, a womens clothes store..... full of women...... any one els would be acused of being gay."  
  
"Arnt you?" She ast, looking serious, but inside she was laghing at him, he was so insicure.  
  
"........No, I am not!" He hissed inside a wisper. "I cant believe you just ast me that." He laghed out, takeing one of the bags from the cashier, and then followed Rogue as she walked out of the store laghing.  
  
"Ahm just messin' around, Ali. Relax sugah. People just think your cute."  
  
"Well I don't wonna be cute....... Its damn well annoying." He said.  
  
"Come on. Your sayin' that if any one of these women ast you out, you'd turn em down?"  
  
"Well......maybe....that one.....or that one?" He wisperd, glanceing across the mall.  
  
"Yea.....y'all definatley need a date......well, y'know....in my opinion, even though Ive never been on a date....and never realy met any guys...that wornt my employers." Rogue said as she spotted a shop with clothes in the windows that were dark and extremeley interesting. She practiacally shoved the bag that she was holding, into Alistors other hand, then grabbed his leather jacket and dragged him across to it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Alistor shouted as he walked through the instituit doors, dropping all the bags to the floor with a frown on his face.  
  
Rogue bit her lip and followed him inside, she closed the door with her foot and gatherd up the many bags that Alistor had dropped. Alistor spone around and glaired at her, whyle furiousley tieing his hair back.  
  
"You stole her CREDIT CARD!" He yelled, makeing Rogue do a dramatic wince.  
  
"Ah gave it back ta her." She said quietley in her defence.  
  
"Yea! Ater you maxed it out!" He snapped, then softend his expression when he saw her struggleing to carry the 'many' bags that she had. He took some of the bags and shook his head. 'Damn all this nice guy shit!'.  
  
"Wha are ya so mad!"  
  
"Cos' you s-t-o-l-e a credit card, and maxed it out.....and now that poor woman will have to pay the bill." He said, and then sighed and roled his eyes. "Next time, at least let me hack into a cash machine to get you the money instead. You could realy get in to trouble for this."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Hack into a cash machine?"  
  
"Yea.....Duh! I ran away from home when I was 16. What els was i gonna do for money? I dont even have a real drivers licence."  
  
Rogue stopped dead at the stairs and looked at him. "You don't have a drivers licence?!?!"  
  
Alistor chuckled and carried on walking towards her room, she ran up the stairs towards him and walked to his side, watching his calm expression. 'How does he do that? He was so mad a second ago, and now he's just fine. And cute. ah like his eyes.' Rogue thought. Her eyes widend a litle, and he cheeks had a sudden red blush over them, so she looked to her feet as she climbed the stairs, and walked in silence with him to her room, where she put away all of her new things.  
  
Alistor watched her curiousley as he helped her put her clothes into her closet. Her cheeks were rosey, like she had just run a marathon, and she wouldn't look at him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Whats up Roguey?" He ast gentley as usual, as he folded a night shirt into the top draw nect to her bed.  
  
"Nothin', wha?" She ast, quieter than normal. Again, the rosey cheeks became scarlette.  
  
Alistor cleared his throat and crossed his arms, raising his eyebrow. "Crap."  
  
"What? Theres nothin' wrong."  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Ahm tellin ya, that theres nothin'!"  
  
"Did I do somethin to embaress you....cos everytime you talk to me, you go bright red." 'Whats she hideing. She's cute when she----no, not cute....not cute...sooooo cute. I wonder what she'd look like in a dress?---- Damn it!' He cringed at his thoughts and then looked to Rogues confused face.  
  
"Now whats wrong with 'you'?" Rogue ast, placeing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Errm..... err..... nothing...just some, bad...wrong...ermm thoughts. Bye." He said, practically running out of the room.  
  
Rogue ran out after him, and grabbed his bere wrist, feeling a sharp pull on her skin. She whipped her hand back quickley, and Alistor spone around to face her, and fell to his knees, weekend. Rogue's eyes widend, pushing aside the memories that had just enterd her mind, and was afraid of what just happend.  
  
"Shit Rogue. What the hell was that?" Alistor saod as her rose to his feet and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Ahm sorry......ah, it was mah power......no, this cayn't be hapenin ta me..." She said looking to her hands. Alistor regained his balence and looked at Rogue. He reached a hand out to her and she flinched, moveing away from him quickley. "Don't touch meh!" She yelled and then ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Scott ran out into the hallway after hearing Rogue shout for Alistor not to touch her.  
  
"What did you do!" Scott snapped.  
  
"Nothing...I just-"  
  
"Stay away from her!" Scott yelled, pointing his finger in Alistors face.  
  
"Dude! Back off! You point that thing at me one more time, and Ill snap the fucker off. Understan?" He said calmley, as he pushed Scotts hand away. "Now get lost, so as I can help Rogue figure out what just happend."  
  
"There is no need for that Alistor." Proffeser Xavior said as he weeled down the hallway. " The collar on Rogues neck just stopped working, so her power is back on, and she had to find out the hard way." Xavior smiled at Alistor and dissmissed Scott, before entering Rogues room to help her adjust.  
  
(A/N: I worked my ass off just tryna think of this chapter.... so y'all betta apreciate it! Well, if ya want too, cos not much happens....but hay, ill get working on it....ill try and deliver you another chapter soon.....but if you have any ideas on how this story should go....then feel free to -HELP ME OUT- cos my muse left me.....yea, Alistor left this fic...he dosent care about it. *cries* help me...plz.) 


	8. Danger room

Alistor stood outside of Rogues door. He lifted his hand to kock, but hesitated and brought his hand away again turning to leave, when he heard the muffled sounds of sobbing from the other side of the wood. He turned back to the door and closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and forced himself to knock on the door.  
  
"Rogue?" He said quietley, hearing nothing, so he opend the door, to see Rogue crying, with her knees pulled to her chest on her bed. She looked up at him, and hastiley wiped away the tears, and forced on a smile.  
  
Alistor walked into the room and closed the door behind him, then walked over to the bed and stood at the side as his hands weeved themselves into his pockets. His hair hung over his sholders as his crystal blue eyes remained on her, full of concern. 'are you ok?' Was on the tip of his tong, but it was obvious that she wasnt, so he bit it back and sat on the end of her bed, faceing her. He brushed aside a stray lock of white hair and smiled at her weekley.  
  
"Ahm sorry." She said quietley as she diverted her eyes from his, any way possable.  
  
"What for? You didn't do anything...."  
  
"Ah hurt ya." She said, calmley as another tear escaped her welled up eyes.  
  
"Don't appologise." He said. He wanted to wipe away her tear, but he knew that that wouldnt go down too well.  
  
"Ah got some of your memories...." She said with a smile as she chuckled a litle.  
  
"Oh no.....what did you see?" He said with a smile, worry in his voice.  
  
She laghed. "You gettin blind drunk with a stranger cos' he was buyin the drinks....then ya stole a truck and almost crashed it off a bridge......and your thoughts before you left my room." She smiled and looked to her hands  
  
Alistor blushed and swallowed. He cleared his throat then looked to her and couldn't fight back the smile.  
  
"Sorry about that....." He said quietley, still holding the smile.  
  
"A dress huh?" She looked at him, then laghed when she saw his rosey red cheeks. "Ah ain't ever seen ya blush before Ali....well, besides that time in the clothes store..."  
  
"Shut up." He said with a smile as he picked up a pillow and threw it at her. He watched her expression change, her smile almost hid the rednd eyes as the tears dried up and wen't away. "Do ya wonna go for a walk or something? Thers still snow on the ground outside. We can have some fun for a change...."  
  
"Ah don't think thats such a good idea."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What if ah acsidentally touch someone....shut up!"  
  
"Huh? Shut up? Why, I didnt say anything?"  
  
"No." She laghed. "Not you.... the you inside my head.....your arguing with the first person ah ever absorbed."  
  
"........Y'know....thers head doctors that y' can talk to about that....."  
  
"Shut up... this is the downside to my curse....everyone that ah touch stays in mah head. Ah ain't ever gonna get you outa there."  
  
"So what am I telling you?"  
  
"Something about you needing a haircut...no wait, thats just my thoughts." She laghed then stood up. "Come on. Thers no time for fun. Proffeser Xavior said that we have to have training sessions or something in the....Danger room? Ah caynt remember, but it's with some guy named Logan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mah god! Whats with the spandex?" Rogue ast as her and Alistor walked down a long matalic corradoor. They walked into a room, where everyone els was waiting for them. Kitty ran upto Rogue and grabbed her arm, then pulled her over to a group of girls.  
  
"Girls... this is Rogue....Rogue, meet, Amara Jubilee and Rahn. The red head like, over there, is Jean." Kitty said as she hung onto Rogues covoured arm, then all of a sudden, Kitty jumped up and down waveing at the older man that walked into the room. "Like, Mr. Logan! This is the one the proff wants you to keep an eye on!" Kitty shouted to the man, who glanced at Rogue and then nodded.  
  
Rogues cheeks were burning as a mass of eyes were directed at her, from a bunch of younger students, aswell as a blue fuzzy boy, who suddenley appeard infront of her, smileing.  
  
"My name iz Kurt..." He said, holding out his three fingerd blue hand. Rogue looked at it, and hesitated before takeing it and shakeing it. She gave a small smile, and suddenley felt clostraphobic, so she looked around for Alistor, who was talking to Logan. He turned to see Rogues worried look, and rushed away from the conversation to help her out.  
  
"Hey Ro...can I talk to ya for a minuet?" He ast, standing a few steps away from the croud. Everyone staired at Alistor and then smiled at Rogue as she politley withdrew from the mass of people, and sighed at the freedom.  
  
"You ok?" He ast, quietley as he leaned in, close to her ear.  
  
"Yea, ahm juss not used ta all the attention." She said, pulling at her gloves.  
  
Logan stepped up to everyone and devided them into four groups, splitting her and Alistor up. She was left with Kitty, Jean and Logan. The aim was to keep each one of your team mates from being hit by the paintball gun, and make it out with as least paint splodges as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alistor stood behind Scott with an eyebrow raised. 'What a jumpt up prick he is.' Alistor thought with a role of his eyes, then looked a litle shocked, as a girl who was standing next to him, suddenley grew a truck load of fur, along with teeth. He closed his mouth and looked at the young boy who suddenley split into three people. 'Dude, this place is strange.' He thought as he shook it off and noticed another boy who was in his group, 'ice up'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue had butterflies in her stomach as the simulation started, and the group was on the run from a sentinal. Rogue noticed a paintball headed for Kitty, who wasnt awear of it, so she shouted her, and kitty turned to see it, then fased through it, so it was heading towards Rogue, but she was pulled to the side by Logan. He gave her a week smile.  
  
"Watch yourself stripes." He let go of her arm and carried on running away from the sentinal, along with everyone els.  
  
'Stripes?' Rogue thought, then tugged at one of the white strands of hair and nodded in agreemeant then ran after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alistors body was now covoured in black crystal as the group ran through the corse. Cyclops was infront, but suddenley fell behind and started talking to Alistor as he shot random optic blasts and paintballs that were headed his way, like Alistor shot similar blasts from his hands, but they were white, and taken from an aura of energy that he creates around him when he 'powers up'.  
  
"Whats the deal with you? Do guys usually pick up girls on the road out of the goodness of there heart?" Scott said in a Im-just-trying-to-make-you- kick-my-ass attitude.  
  
"Whats it to you?" Alistor spat back.  
  
"She's a good kid. You hurt her and Ill make you regret it."  
  
Alistor stopped dead in his tracks and Scott turned to face him.  
  
"Shouldn't I be saying that to you scooter?" Alistor said, a frown preasent on his face.  
  
"What did you just call me?!"  
  
"Would you rather me call you a pole jokey...cos that could be arranged." Alistor said, raising both eyebrows, in a mock supprised attitude.  
  
Scott growled and reached for his viser, and shot a strong optic blast at Alistor who de-crystalised on impact, and was thrown through the air into the wall of the danger room as the simulation ended.  
  
Alistor leaned on his elbow on the floor as he struggled to breath, clitching at his chest. There was a hole in his suit from where the blast struck.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut in future Onix! Or I promis you, I shut it for you." Scott said as he barged passed Logan and out of the danger room.  
  
Alistor leaned back againdt the wall and glaired at the closed door. Rogue ran over and kneeled down beside him. "That dude has some serious issues! Next time I see him...he's fucking dead." Alistor stated, then looked to Rogue. He stood up and breathed heavy as he walked out of the danger room. Rogue looked to Logan, who noded, knowing exactley what she was going to do. Rogue ran after Alistor.  
  
(A/N: Okay, this should be the last of the majorley boring chapters, cos' ive figured out a plot! Yes I finally figured out a plot for this.... I bet you all forgot that Rogue was in the slave trade didn't you. tut tut at me. Ive neglected you all, I apologise.) 


	9. Mud fight

(A/N: Oh come on people!!!!! Review me and don't be cruel!......all I can say to you about this chapter is.....do you remember who Jimmy is????? Well if you don't, flick back through the chapters cos' he's important in this story. Well, .....kinda)  
  
Chapter 9: Mud fight?  
  
One month after the insident with Scott and Alistor in the danger room, nothing has changed, besides the fact that Rogue is now friends with practically everyone at the instituit. Especially Logan, Kitty and Alistor.  
  
Rogue was reading a book as she walked along the corradoors. Dressed in a black skirt, over tights, and a black tank top underneath a green mesh top that coverd her arms, all the way down to her wrist length gloves that Alistor had gotten for her. She tucked her chin-length white strands of hair behind her ears as her shoulder-length auburn hair fell lazily over her ears. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone, makeing her fall back to the ground, landing on her butt with a thud as her book skidded across the floor.  
  
"Ow." Was all she said, as Logan offerd a hand. She took it and he pulled her up with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Should watch where yer goin stripes."  
  
"So should you....ah aint the one with an adimantium skeliten ready ta knock me down ta mah butt."  
  
Logan chuckled and picked up her book, then handed it back to her. "Whats with scooter and the chief?"  
  
"Huh?....oh scott and Alistor?...." She shrugged. "Beats me. There guys." She flipped through the pages of the book trying to find her page, then looked at Logan, slightley confused. "Why do ya allways call him 'Chief'?"  
  
"Cos he looks like he should be one...." He said with a smirk.  
  
"But he aint an indian.......ah sound stupid right now dont ah?"  
  
"Uh hu stripes. But it's ok, we don't hold it against ya." He said, ruffleing her hair, then walked on his way down the corradoor. "Oh yeah, the proff says yer cuffs-bracletts should be hear in a week or so." He shouted over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks fer tellin me...fool." She said quietley with a growl.  
  
"I heard that!" He shouted from around the corner.  
  
"Ugh, damn dog hearing."  
  
"Heard that too."  
  
"Then invest in a pair of ear plugs!!" She yelled with a smirk and turned, onley to bump into someone els. "Crist! Am ah the human pinball or what!"  
  
"No... but you could be. If you wonned to." Came Alistors whitty responce. "You ok?"  
  
"Peachy." She growled. Sarcasm, dripping from her words.  
  
Alistor sighed, and grabbed Rogues arm, pulling her to the library and sat down in a chair oposite her. "Whats up?"  
  
"You like ta pry don't ya jackass."  
  
"Uhhu. Stop callin me a jackass, or Ill have to think of a pet name for you....like..skunkhead....or ........babe." He said with a smile.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Where?" He sair, raising both eyebrows suggestivley.  
  
"Ugh. You such a.....a....."  
  
"Sweethear, cute guy...loveable-"  
  
"Ah was gonna say jackass."  
  
"Right babe." He grinned.  
  
"Ahm warnin ya!" She said as she pointed at Alistor and slammed her book on the table. "You an' ya stupid 19 year old boy ways! Ahl hurt ya real bad ali, if ya call me babe one more time!"  
  
"So can I still bite you?" *thud* "Ow! What did ya kick me for?!?!" He said, rubbing his shin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you still have location on nober 38?" A man ast over the phone. A cigar between the dry and cracked lips that were surrounded by a black, neatley cut, mustach. The mans sundarkend skin was even darker in the dim light.  
  
"Yes Mr. Cortez. Everything is ready. When do we collect the item?" The voice over the phone ast.  
  
"Give it a few weeks. I want to see if she runns again." His voice was deep and cold/ He hung up the phone. He looked upto the tall, thin, younger man in the corner of the room. "Whats the news on the confrence Jimmy?"  
  
"Its not good father. They want to toss out the the registration act. the damn muties are saying that it's not fair and the board is listening." Jimmy said.  
  
"Where is your brother boy?"  
  
"He's at HQ. He's takeing in the new delivery of mutie kids. we got our work cut out for us with this bunch. But thay have all been tagged and collard. Thay are hyst awaiting the chip sergery. There is 12 in total Father. We are on request for 13 by next month."  
  
"Yes, I know Jimmy. But we will have one more by the end of this month, so dont worry. Call Bruice and make sure we don't have any more 'acsidents' as we did with number 103 and 109 l;ast week..... there are already too many bodies on our land, if thay are found, we could be in serious trouble. Have them moved to some wastland somewhere out of our range."  
  
Jimmy nodded and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Back off Ali!" Rogue shouted as Alistor walked closer, holding out sevearly muddy hands. "Ah mean it1 If that shit gets on mah trench coat ahll kill ya!"  
  
"Come on Ro', everyone els is haveing a mudd fight.....come on!!!!" Alistor replied, letting his arms fall to his sides.  
  
Rogue looked around, seeing everyone slinging mud at heach other in the pit that was dug out for the pool. It had stated raining and softend all the mud, so everuone, including scott and Jean, were slinging soggy mud at each other. Logan, Ororo and Xavior stood and watched from the porck.  
  
Alistor suddenley cringed and spone around, getting hit with three mud-wods from Kitty Sam and Ray. "Dude! Im so gonna make you eat that!" He shouted as he skidded down into the pit, scooping up mud and flinging it at kitty who fased through it, so as it hit Amara who stoor with her mouth open as if in shock. He was then tackled by Ray who rubbed the squishey substance in Alistors long black hair. Then fell back laghing. "Come on Ro'!" He shouted, standing up in the pit with his arms out to the watering sky.  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrow and shrugged off her trench coat. She walked over to the porch and handed it to Logan giveing him a 'please-hold-this smile, then ran and jumped into the pit with everyone els, getting pummeld by mud, as everyone aimed there amunition at the clean new commer.  
  
After around 20 minuets, everyone had gotten tired and left the pit. All besides Kurt, Alistor and Rogue. "Dude. You guyz got me beat...Im too tired to carry on zo Im going to go take a showe." Kurt said, before teleporting away. Rogue fell to the muddy ground with a splodge and pulled Alistor down too.  
  
"That was the most fun I have had ever!" Alistor said, leaning his head on Rogues shoulder. "Now Im tred." His words were muffled as he spoke them into her shirt.  
  
"Ah need ta go wash this mud offa me."  
  
"Yahu...me too. You wonna help me up first?" He said, pulling his head back from her shoulder. "Im too tired to move."  
  
Rogue stood up, and then fell down as she slipped in the mudd. Alistor caught her, with his hands underneath her arms, as her legs fell over his lap. She wrapped her hands around Alistord neck as they both began to slide into the muddy water, thet the rain had filled up. She squeeled, and then they both found themselves in water upto there torsoes as Alistor sat up, with Rogue still on his lap. His hair was now soaked, and flat to his head.  
  
"Thanks r-r-r-Ro'." He shiverd, then looked at her.  
  
"s-s-s-Sorrrry." She said, her teeth chattering. "h-h-h-h-How arrre we g- gonna g-g-get outa hearr."  
  
Alistor stood up, with Rogue still clinging around his neck. "That way." He said, looking over at A pipe that was running from the pit to somewhere across the lawn.  
  
Alistor climbed up the pipe, then reached down and pulled Rogue out, then they sat there on the grass and looked at each other shivering, practically face to face, they didn't even blink as they scanned each others eyes, slowley drifting closer.  
  
Kitty staired out of the window, wrapped in a towl, holding a cup of hot chocolette. She watched Rogue and Alistor on the lawn with a smile. "Thats so cute." She wisperd, still stairing at the two who were getting washed down by the rain.  
  
Alistor didnt realise how close to her he was untill his eyes were half closed and he could feel the breath on his skin. He pulled back quickley. "Im sorry Ro'.... I want thinking....." He moved away and stood up awquardley, then held a hand out to Rogue, who had her head hung, with her hair falling beneath her. She looked up to him and took his hand. He pulled her up, then placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. Smileing, he cupped her cheek with the same hand and kissed the top of her hair.  
  
Rogue shiverd again and wraped her arms around his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "It seems as though the bodies were dumped on the mores recentley. There are over 300 bodies, some have been deceaced for over 13 years. And just in, every one of them were mutants. It's strange, because all of them, that have onley been dead a matter of days or weeks, have a number branded onto the palms od there hands."  
  
The sound of the nes reporter faded out as she pulled off her glove, revealing the branded scar. Number 38. She ran her gloved fingertips over the number and bit down on her lip. Logan glanced away from the tv and looked to Rogues hand and frowned. Then realised that she was linked in with this somehow. He noticed a trail of blood run down from her mouth, so her put his hands around the tops of her arms and shook her slightley to get her attention.  
  
She looked at him, slightley startled as to how he got so close so fast, then she tasted the matalic blood that had started flowing into her mouth. She quickley brought her here hand to her burning lip to catch the blood. Kitty and Ray saw the scene and quickley left the room, leaving Logan and Rogue alone. Logan handed Rogue a tissue.  
  
"You wonna tell me what made you do that?" He ast, softley. Suppriseing that he can reach a soft tone.  
  
Rogue shook her head, feeling a tear drop from her eye.  
  
"Anything to do with that?" He gestured to the tv. "Rogue....if thers something wrong, and you need to tell someone......"  
  
"Ah know.......but ah don't want anyone knowin'."  
  
"What was it? What was it about those dead mutants they found.?"  
  
"Its....." She hesitated, and dabbed at her bleeding lip. "It's to do with a companey that buys and sells mutants..... the mutant slave trade......ah was in it, all since ealyer this year. Ah escaped after a trip to the hospital to have this stitched up." She reached for her shirt and pulled it up, revealing the 3 inch long scar that ran from her naval, upwards. Logan saw it and stood up, alsmost falling back.  
  
"What the fuck!?"  
  
"I was......It happend because ah saw somethin ah shouldnt have. Ah almost died, and now ah caynt ever have kids. It tore up all mah insides." She tried to joke, but the thought hurt her. "But thanks ta this, ah got mah freedome...thats wha ahm hear. Ta hide."  
  
Logan coverd his mouth with his hand, noticeing scard all the way up her arms which he had never seen before. "Y'know.... I think that if you took some of my poer, thay would...desolve or something..."  
  
Rogue looked at him and smiled. She shook her head and wiped away the tears. "Ah don't want you in mah head fer the rest of mah life Logan. All o' your drinkin habbits, and tendancey ta tear up everything with those litle claws of yours."  
  
"Why do you call yourself Rogue?" He ast, still deadley serious.  
  
Rogue slid on her glove and just staired at them. Then eventually looked up and met Logans eyes. "Because ah forgot mah name." She swallowed hard and focused on her gloves again. "12 years of bein told that ya onley exist as yer number........number 38. That was mah name. 38.....ah don't have a name." She kept repeating quietley, then slowley, and onley slightley began to swey back and forward. Logan watched her with confusion, then kneeled don again and snapped her out of her trance.  
  
"Do you need to see the proffeser?"  
  
"n-n-No. He alredy knows.....ahm sorry Logan, ahve gotta go...a-ahm tired." She stood up and left the room, rubbing furiousley at her branded hand. 


	10. Hit the

"Rogue! Like, wake up! Your bands are hear!!!" Kitty shouted as she jumped onto her roomates bed.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Kitty roled her eyes and pulled away the covours. "Come on!" Kitty got off the bed and walked through the door into Rogues closet, and came out moments later, holding some clothes. Rogue sat up in time to have clothes thrown in her face. "Get up! The braceletts are hear."  
  
"Kit! Get lost, its too ealy........wait? You mean the restrictors?!" Rogue shrugged off the clothes and looked at Kitty who nodded. Rogue jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and down to the proffesers office, still in her green and orange pj's.  
  
"Are they hear proffeser?" She ast, out of breath.  
  
"Yes. Rogue, please sit down." Xaviour said, gesturing to a seat infront of his desk.  
  
Rogue sat down and watched the proffeser pull out a box and hand it over to her. Rogue opend the box and looked at the two bangles that lay in amoungst the blue tissue paper. They were both silver, with clear and green gems set into them. They looked just like jewelery. Rogue smiled and took them out, clipping them on and admiering them.  
  
"If you look on the bangles, at the part that clasps together, you will find a small button. If you press that, and the green gem that is next to it, changes to red, then your power is active, and the electrical impulse in the bangle is switched off. But if its green, then you are free to touch any liveing thing you desire."  
  
"Thank you proffeser." Rogue looked at the man and smiled. "So when do ah get ta go on mah first mission? Y'know, with the x-men?"  
  
"Not yet Maybe after a few months of training."  
  
"But.....Proffeser, Alistor wen't out on one just last night....."  
  
"Ah, yes.....Onix, the stole away. There is a difference between going on a mission, and hideing in the jet so as when you get there its to late to turn back." The proffeser said with a smile.  
  
"What if ah work harder in tha danger room...ah could-" Rogue closed her mouth, realiseing that she was 'pestering'.  
  
"Don't be silly Rogue. You are not a bother."  
  
Rogue looked up and saw Xavior tap his head. Oh yes, he's a telapath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Cortez." Came a deep voice from a darkend corner of Alberto Cortez's office at the head quaters of Interscape.  
  
Cortez snaped his head around, hearing the door lock its self. Cortez looked around the dark room and fumbled his way to a desk lamp and flicked it on, watching the dim yellow light flood the room, revieling the large form of a man, wearing....a buckit? On his head and A red cape. The mans eyes were glowing yellow, and her was floating almost a foot off of the ground. Cortez jumped at the sight and scowled at the introoder.  
  
"How did you get in hear....you discustin-"  
  
"Mutant? Yes Cortez. I am a mutant. And I am hear to put an end to this madness of yours. Selling mutants, that is discusting." The introoder stated, then held his hand out to Cortez, onley to have a metal chair pull up behing the quivering buisness man and buckle his knees, makeing him sit on it.  
  
"My name is Magneto, and I am hear to warn you that if this trade continues..... you wont know what hit you."  
  
"Get out of my office! Before I call security to remove you."  
  
Magneto laghed. "You actually think that they can stop me? Not in this lifetime you pathetic homosapien. End this now. For your own safety, or the consiquences will make you pray for death by the end." Magneto said and headed towards Cortez. Cortez clenched his eyes closed and terned away, onley to open his eyes moments later, to an empty room.  
  
Cortez reached for the phone and diald a number, then waited a moment. "Bruice? Did that extra order of mutans turn up?...yes...good. Kill any that do anything wrong....I want to leave a mesage for the mutants, one that thay wont forget." The man smirked and hung up the phone, then turned to his paperwork.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah caynt belive ah have ta do the schooling thing! Ah havent ever been to school....well ah had home tutors with the kids in the houses where ah worked." Rogue whined. What did she need school for anyway. She didn't want a career, she wanted to be an x-man....woman.....whatever.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Ro. I mean.... at least you'll have smarts ta make people feel stupid." Alistor said, nudgeing her shoulder.  
  
"Ah don't want smarts.....ah wonna.... ah wonna go on missions and recruit people and stuff...ah wonna fight the bad guys." Rogue said with a pouting face.  
  
"But you can't...."  
  
"Why?! Ah kick ass in the danger room better than you do and youve already been on three missions in two weeks."  
  
"Ro'......come on, don't be mad at me....Anyway, you know I highjacked those missions. Now Im stuck washing the jet everyday."  
  
Rogue laghed at him. "Seriousley?"  
  
"Uhmhu. It sucks....but hay, at least I get to sit around all morning and read magasines, but tell everyone Ive been working hard."  
  
"I heard that Onix. Now your in deep trouble." Scott Summers said as he rounded the corner, suppriseing Alistor who droped his smile to glair at him.  
  
"Get lost summers." He said plainlet, then grabbed Rogues arm to turn the other way.  
  
"No way 'Alistor'. Cos your busted and thers not a damn thing you can do about it." Scott said, folding his arms with a clasic smirk.  
  
"Y'know what Summers. You piss me off.... and you have needed a kicking fer a long time." Alistor said, then turned to face Scott, removeing his hand from Rogues arm. He stepped up to Scott, who reached for is glasses.  
  
"Just try it Onix, and Ill blow you right into next year."  
  
"Im counting on it-" Alistor was stopped when Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Rogue glairing at him and shakeing her head.  
  
"Yea....you should listen to her. She just dosent want you to get hurt." Scott said with a smirk. He dropped his hands to his side and relaxed, onley to find Alistors crystalised fist, colideing with his jaw and knocking him back into a table which collapsed when Scott fell on it, and shatterd a vaise that was underneath him.  
  
Alistor leaned over Scott and laghed. "Dude, you should have shut your mouth when you had the upper hand."  
  
"Ali! Your such a jerk!" Rogue shouted as she pushed him.  
  
"What? He was taunting me....." He said, supprised that Rogue was shouting at him.  
  
"Is he still awake? Go away Ali! Go calm down!"  
  
"Ro'-"  
  
"Go! You allways told me that violence wasn't the answer to anything, and you should ride out taunting sessions till there gone! Listen to your own advise Ali, and go calm down." Rogue scowlded, watching Alistors face turn into a scowl at her.  
  
"Right....whatever Ro'." He said, flatley as he stormed off down the corradoor out of site.  
  
Rogue kneeled down amoungst the debree of the broken table and set Scotts shades right on his face, and looked to the deep red mark on his face.  
  
"He didn't neet to use a crystal glove!" Scott moaned as Rogue helped him to his feet.  
  
"You alright? Ah mean...any broken bones or somethin'?"  
  
"No. Im okay, thanks Rogue."  
  
"Come on. Lets get some ice on that."  
  
Scott nodded and checked that his teeth were still in tackt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the kitched, Rogue set Scott on a stool and walked across to the freezer, looking for an ice bag. She found one and walked over to Scott, placeing it on his jaw, watching him wince.  
  
"You stupid idiot." She stated plainley.  
  
Scott looked in confusion at the statemeant. "Me?"  
  
"Yea you. You just have ta keep pushin him don't you. Ah just don't understand why y'all caynt get along."  
  
"Because, I don't like him Rogue."  
  
"Wha not?!"  
  
"Because thers something about him that seriousley pisses me off."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"He's too confidant.......and......Jean likes him." He mumbled, looking away.  
  
".........Well he dosent like her...that way.....Ah don't think." Rogue said, folding her arms.  
  
"How do you know that?" Scott said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
Rogue seated herself and thought about it. "Ah d'know."  
  
Scott stood up and walked closer to Rogue. Sitting himself on the side next to her. "We should find out." Rogue looked up to him.  
  
"Scott..... Don't be stupid. Ali won't go near your girlfriend."  
  
"Well 'Ali' better not. Ill kill him if he touches Jean." 


	11. Get on with it for god sake!

(A/N: heyooo. Sorry for the long w8, but hay. What can I say, I was tryin' to write my other fics. I hope you enjoy this one, It's alitle touchy feeley and it features an implied 'bed' sceen. Just to let you know, I hate Jean Grey, and she majorley pisses me off, so like in most of my fics, she's a bitch in this eh eh eh....well for now anyway. She will be redeamed in the end.)  
  
Rogue walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool. She was alone, and the tv was on the news channel. She turned up the volume, seeing a familiar face on the screen. A tall, but over waight man, with Black hair and a gotee, stood with a news reporter. Rogue dropped the remote, sitting still. "Bruice." She wisperd, her heard raceing and her breathing halting. Alistor walked pased the kitchen, and noticed her, then stopped in the doorway watching her curiousley.  
  
"So, the confrence on the mutant menace went well Mr. Cotez?" The woman on the tv ast.  
  
"Yes. My father and hit comitte belive that everything is to standards, and will be going in the human favour by the end of this week." Bruice stated. Then a short balding man came on the screen. "There have been more reports on mutant hate crimes around the Mississippi area. Another five bodies of mtant teens have been spotted in places such as bridges and park mamorials. Each one of these mutant children or teens, have a message, and each one is the same. 'Mutants must be removed from our society.'" The man shuffled his papers and continued. "These mutants seem to have been tourtured to no end before being brutaly murderd and placed crusifiction style in places where people gather allot. Police are lead to believe that this trail of murders is linked to the mutant body dumping are that was found onley days agao, because the hands of these too are branded with a number."  
  
Rogue saw the flashes of how the latest body was found. The arms held out at the side of them as they remained pinned to a statue in a park in Mississippi. The mutant had a white pillow case over his head, with the message written in blood. Rogue looked away, feeling phisically sick. Thats when Alistor walked in and wraped his ams aound Rogue. She jumped and then saw him, she leaned into his chest.  
  
"Don't worry Rogue. Your safe hear." He wisperd into her ear.  
  
"Someone has gotta stop this." Rogue said, quietley into his chest.  
  
Alistor nodded and pulled out of her hold and slip onto the counter top.  
  
"Im sorry for blowin' up at ya about hittin' Scott. He did desurve it." Rogue said, turning and looking at him. He just shrugged and put on his usual smile.  
  
"Ill forgive you if you do something for me." He said, leaning forward to wisper. He leaned into her ear, and then smirked. "Get me the chocholet chip ice cream." He wisperd then sat back laghing. Rogue roled her eyes and got what he ast for, and slammed it down on the counter as Alistor slid off. He chuckled as he opend the pot.  
  
Alistor took out a small spoon and dove into the ivecream. He was about to bring the spoon to his mouth when Rogue walked up to him, and leaned up on her tip toes, closeing the distance between their faces. He paused and looked at her, focusing on her lips that were stripped of any colour but the natural red that they were. Rogue leaned up, three inches away from his face, feeling him hold his breath as her hand rested on his chest. She found that she had him compleatley locked in a trance, so she took his spoon and put it in her mouth, swalowing down the ice cream and smirking and she moved away from him.  
  
"Dude....that was so cruel......." He said quietley, then reached out for the spoon. She pulled it away.  
  
"Can I have the eating utensil please Rogue." He ast.  
  
"No."  
  
"Gimme the spoon." He reached again.  
  
"Nope." She said pulling it away.  
  
Alistor smirked and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her roughley to his bodey. "Fine with me." He said and then leaned his face in, makeing her breath catch in her throat. His eyes were focused on her lips, as his left arm rested on the bottom of her back, he pulled her closer, then ran his other hand up towards her face, and took her chin between his fingers. He was so close, his heart raceing at the fact that he was about to tast those lips that had facinated him from the start. He felt her rapid breathing, brushing against his face as the smell of vanilla drifted through his nose. So close, milimeaters away, then......  
  
"Wow, sorry, Im interupting something." Jean hissed, as she walked even further into the kitchen, grabbing a soda. Rogue was startled and backed out of Alistors grasp as he gritted his teeth and roled his eyes. 'Why do you hate me so?' Alistor ast, looking to the ceiling.  
  
'He dosent hate you Alistor.' He jumped at the voice in his head and spone around, seeing the red head leaning against the counter top, delicatley bringing the can of diet coke to her thin, heviley glossed lips, with her eyes closed. 'She's just a kid you know. She could never do anything for you, onley what you tell her to.' Alistor began to see images of the red head flipping back her hair and kissing him deepley.  
  
Alistor, obviousley startled by the wave of 'R' rated images that were being projected into his head, suddenley went red, a stange heat covering his body, he looked to Rogue who was stairing at him strange, and then got a strong mental image, with a loud telapathically projected scream. He winced and then looked to Jean wo was smirking at him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alistor ast Jean, suddenley gaining a hatefull expression towards the red head. "Ugh, man I don't think your gettin enough......sick." He stated then walked out of the room muttering something about screwing with his head.....maybe? Alistor stormed up to his room, which he shared with some guy named Gambit....or something. He was hardley ever there at night times, so he always had the room to himself. Rogue ran after him, knowing that the telapath was projecting something into his head.  
  
Rogue reached Alistors room and knocked on the door before entering, to find Alistor with his shirt off, standing by the window in his plain white vest, flexing his arms about. He tied back his long black hair and smiled at Rogue.  
  
"You ok?" She ast, closeing the door behind her.  
  
"Yea..." He swallowed. "Why is it that her and her pole jockey boyfriend keep makeing trouble for us?" He ast.  
  
"Well, cos' the red head is a bitch, and Scott dosen't like you." Rogue said, leaning back against the door. "Everyone els likes us though." Rogue said, trying to push the bright side. Alistor walked over to Rogue and place his hands, either side of her against the wooden door.  
  
"Mind if I kiss you?" He said plainley, looking deep into Rogues eyes.  
  
She was a litle shocked at the directness of the comment. She blinked and shook her head. Not trusting her voice to work. Alistor moved in, touching her lips gentley with his, then moved away, tilting his head slightley and moveing in again, pressing his lips to hers and moveing them against the moistness of her own, for a few moments before tightley gripping her hip, makeing her gasp. This gave Alistor the opertunity to deepen the kiss, allowing his tong to enter the warmth of her mouth, twisting with hers and she became more confident and wraped her arms around his neck. She tated like chockolet chip ice cream. The realisation brought a smirk on, and he found himself smileing into the kiss. Again the hauntingley apatiseing scent of vanilla drifted around him as he ran his finger tips over her pale, creamy skin. She was so soft.  
  
Rogue felt the soft tingle of Alistors fingertips lightley running over her skin. The gental caress was all so new to her, it sen't shivers down her spine, and she was wraped in a vortex of leather and ginger, mixed with the rich frooty smell of his shampoo. Alistor pulled out of the kiss, now with both of his hands cupping her face as his crystal blue eyes came into focus, and his brethlessness showed itself on her skin. Feeling like a soft breeze.  
  
"Thanks." He wisperd out between the shallow breaths. Onley then did she notice the slight glow in his already, reflective blue eyes. He closed his eyes and started kissing at her neck, feeling Rogues heand fall backwards, leaning against the door. He was lost in a dream. The dream that he had almost every night that he spent knowing the tourtured, southern beutey., he was elieing on her touch to keep him sain. Rogue suddenley found herself on Alistors bed, sitting over him with one of her layers of shirts removed. They both fell into the moment and were swallowed up whole by the need for each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue woke up an hour after falling to sleep to feel two strong arms wraped aoung her. She was startled at first, but then rememberd the previous events. She streatched out and turned in his embrace so as she was faceing Alistor. He was asleep with his black hair laying lose over his face. His mouth slightley parted as his breathinf remained quiet and hypnotic. She ran a bare finger along his nose, and down across his tastey lips. Then pushed the hair behind his ear as he lay on his side. He sturred, makeing a small wakeing groan come from his throat. He opend his eyes slightley and closed them again.  
  
"Sleep well?" He ast with a grin. He met her gaze and saw her serious face. He suddenley felt like he couldn't swallow. "Whats wrong?...y''you don't regr-" He was cut off by Rogues finger on his lips.  
  
"Nope." She said, then snuggled back into the warmth of the covers, then felt Alistor finally breath and hold her tight.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." He whined. Rogue smiled and lay her head on his chest. "Rogue?" he said quietley.  
  
"Whatsup jackass?" She ast quietley with her eyes closed.  
  
Alistor moved Rogue away from him and proped himself up, laying over her. "Love ya." He wisped. Rogue smiled and leaned up to him and wisperd in his ear.  
  
"Can ah tell ya a seacret?" Rogue waited for a moment the carried on. "Dito." Alistor chuckled and buerried his head in her neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the instituit. Three men dressed in black watched in the darkness. One man pulled out a cellphone. "Weve got this whole place covoured. Is it just the skunkhead girl you want Mr. Cortez?.....Okay." The man cut off the cellphone and and motioned for the other men to take there stations. "We go in three hours men. We storm the mantion and onley take the target. Remember, this place is full of the mutie scum, so shoot first, ask questions later....understand?" The man said into a communicator. All around the instituit grounds, groups of military type soldiers surrounded the building, ready to start at thair task.  
  
~/~/~/~ReViEw~/~/~/~/~ 


	12. Taken

Rogue got out of bed, fumbling around in the darkness she discovered her clothes and got dressed. She turned back to Alistor who was asleep o the bed. She sat down and brushed some hair from his face then smiled. She kissed his forehead and slipped out of his room, meeting the Cajun with red on black eyes at the door. The man smirked and winked at Rogue in a, -your- secret-is-safe-with-me-, motion, then entered his room. Rogue walked down the corridor and sat in the kitchen, eating ice cream when she heard a noise.  
  
Rogue turned to the door of the room and saw Alistor leaning against it. "What are you doing up? Its like, 1am or somethin'." He said, then pulled out of his lean and walked over to steel her ice cream.  
  
"Ah woke up, so ah just thought that ah'd come down." Alistor warped his arms around Rogue and leaned on her shoulder. He kissed the side of her head.  
  
"Come back to bed." He whispered and closed his eyes, he was tired.  
  
"But ya room mate is home." Rogue said.  
  
"So, he'll be gone again in a little while." Alistor paused and unwrapped his arms from Rogue. "Jean! Quitit!" He shouted. Rogue turned to look at him strange, then saw the red head enter the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, its you." Rogue said flatly. Then they all jumped, hearing the alarms go off throughout the institute.  
  
A mass of students dressed in pjs ran down into the main hall, along with the x-men who were now suited up. The windows to the mansion were smashed in, and students were just dropping to the floor. Jean stood in front of Rogue and Alistor as a group of men dressed in black suits stormed the building. They were shooting tranquilliser darts at everyone, and all but Jean, Logan (who had been hit twice already), Rogue and Alistor were passed out. Alistor crystallised and started shooting energy bolts at the men who were aiming at Jean. Rogue was struggling with a man that refused to let her go, and Logan was trying to help her. Jean was finally taken down.  
  
"Rogue!" Alistor shouted as another man grabbed Rogues feet, and she was being carried out of the institute. Alistor and Logan ran towards the exiting men, only to find an explosion sent them flying back. The crystal melted away From Alistor in mid air, and so he hit the staircase and was out cold. Logan however, was hit with the full force of the explosion, and was lying unconscious healing as the men left.  
  
Rogue struggled as the men dragged her along to a van, her feet and arms were then cuffed to a pole in the van and she was shot with a tranquilliser, everything went black, then she heard it, that voice.  
  
"Welcome back number 38. You've been missed." Came the cold and harsh voice of Jimmy Cortez. He walked up to Rogue and took off his black glove, rinning his fingers over the scare on her abdomen. "Well now, I did leave a mark with that one didn't I." His voice brought back a memory of Rogues that she had buried deep in her mind.  
  
##########  
  
Cold fingers ran across the skin as she lay in the seeping darkness of her cell in the basement. The horrid smell of cigarettes came from the body that hovered beside her. He sat on the bed, stroking her face and slowly moving down, unbuttoning her night-shirt. She couldn't scream. Who would listen? She couldn't run. Where would she go? They wouldn't protect her from Jimmy. He was married, yet he hassled her for sex because of the rush it gave him to know that she didn't want it. To know that it was a danger if they got caught.  
  
"Marie." He whispered. She was awake, but he didn't know that. She hated the way her name sounded when it spilled from his lips. "Marie, wake up." He whispered again, diving his hand beneath her shirt, she chewed on her lip and clenched her eyes as his rough, unshaven face came down upon hers. Scratching at her soft skin as his dry and cracked lips brushed against her.  
  
This was it, it wasn't going to happen to her again. He only ever went for her. The other girls were safe, but not her. She reached out to the side of her and picked up the lamp and tried to hit him with it, but Jimmy got away and pulled her with him as they fought on the floor. She didn't want this humiliation on her mind again. How Jimmy brags and jokes about what he does her her to Bruice and his best friend Tommy, who has always been nice to Rogue, and smacked Jimmy about when he talks about how he uses her.  
  
Jimmy grasped Rogue and held her down, then backhanded her. He stood up and dragged her with him. Smacking her into the wall, he laughed as he released the buckle on his belt. She screamed, but it was pointless. No one listened. But Bruice didn't like it as he sat on the steps of the basement listening to the disgusting sounds that his brother made while taking what he needed from the child that belonged to their father. He was raping his sister. But she would never know, and neither would Jimmy.  
  
After Jimmy had finished, he simply let Rogue flop to the floor, then turned and walked out. He scrubbed Bruce's hair as he passed him, then slammed the door to the basement. Bruice stood and walked over to Rogue. He kneeled down and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her back to bed. Jimmy hurt her more than usual this time. Bruice was always nice to Rogue when he was alone. But especially when Jimmy or his father were watching, he treated her the same as the rest of the workers.  
  
###############  
  
Rogue woke up with a scream, the place was cold and dark. Something she hadn't woken up to in a long time. Silence. She was sitting upright in a chair, no light, her hands bound together, but she could smell the burning odour of acid. She knew this room. She was at the factory. Suddenly the door swung open with a clang, letting in blinding light. Jimmy walked up to Rogue and stood in front of her in his black suit.  
  
"Number 38. You have given us quite allot of problems. You have jeopardised this whole company, and my father is not happy about it." He said.  
  
"Then tell your lame ass father to move his fat ass down hear and kill me cos' ahll nevah do anythin' fo' you guys again you sick fucks!" Rogue slurred. The drugs not quite worn off yet.  
  
"Jimmy Cortez?" Came a deep voice from the doorway. Rogue looked to the doorway and saw a huge guy wearing a bucket and a cape. He was floating.  
  
"What the hell are you doing up hear?" Jimmy said to the stranger. He picked up his radio. "Bruice, get your fat ass up hear with security now! We got an intruder." Jimmy said into the radio. "Fuck off man." He said, then turned back to Rogue who was glaring at him. "Beg me not to kill you 38. And maybe I won't."  
  
"Understand this dickwod. Kiss My Ass!" Rogue hissed, then received a backhander from Jimmy.  
  
"Mind your mouth Mutie!" He sneered.  
  
"If you do that again Cortez, you will regret it." The stranger in the doorway said. Jimmy looked pissed and pulled a gun from his belt, but found it flying out of his hand, and to the stranger. "You have no idea what you're up against Jimmy." The man said, then pushed a button on his cape. "Pietro, Im ready for you to take him now." The man said. He held out his hand and a tray full of things rattled beside Rogue, and finally a needle flew over to Jimmy and stabbed him in the neck. The drug knocked him out.  
  
A blur ran passed Rogue, but then she saw a white hair boy stop and puck up the dead-weight, Jimmy and disappear in a blur again. Rogue could hear the footsteps up the stairs, then looked to the man who spared her a glance. "Your one of Xaviours students arnt you?" He asked, floating over to her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Magneto, and if you agree to join my team, I will take you away from hear so as your safe."  
  
Rogue thought for a moment. Magneto, Magneto....who was Magneto. "Oh hell no! Y'all are the crazy spinster that keeps tryin ta wipe out humanity." Rogue snapped.  
  
"Very well Rogue. I did try." He said, then headed away.  
  
(A/N: sorry for the wait, but hey, ive been busy with Common Misconception. Anyway, if you wonna let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter, go ahead and suggest.....) 


End file.
